


Twins in Public

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Selfcest, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Twin Striders, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Dave go the mall dressed as Dirk. They make out in the changing rooms, scope out fancy lingerie, and finish with some fun in a Steak'n'Shake bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins in Public

“Shit. How do you get your hair to stand up like that.”

“You aren’t using enough gel.”

“You crazy bastard. No wonder we have to buy a new jar every time that we go out.”

“Just come here.”

“You know this is why we usually do me.”

“No. It’s because you have a narcissistic personality complex.”

“You sound like Rose when you use big terms like that.”

“Whatever. There. You’re done. You haven’t trashed your white sneakers, have you?”

“They’re an angelic, pristine white out in the main room.”

“Good. Go get them.” Dirk shoves Dave out of the bathroom. Dave straightens the angled glasses that were knocked askew as he throws a scowl behind him. He gets about halfway across the room before Bro calls out to him from his spot on the futon.

“Go take the trash out.”

“But-”

“No buts. Do it or I tan your hide.”

With a heavy sigh, Dave detours to the kitchen to lift the bag out of the can before shoving his feet unceremoniously into the targeted white sneakers. He opens the front door and trudges down the hall to the trash chute.

Dirk exits their room with his own pair of white sneakers that complete the outfit. Black t-shirt with his signature orange cap printed across the chest over loose fitting blue jeans. Angled shades to complement his spiky styled hair.

“Don’t make me tell ya again, Dirk,” Bro growls as he catches Dirk reflection in the entertainment unit.

“You are losing your touch, old man.”

“Who da fuck are ya callin’ old man? Take the goddamn trash out.”

“You, asshole. Dave just left to do that.”

“Shit. Y’all are doin’ that twinsy thing again, ain’t ya?” Bro complains as Dave comes back into the apartment in a black t-shirt with a printed orange cap over blue jeans. “Ya goin’ out today? Just don’t get arrested.”

“No promises,” Dirk calls out as he grabs the keys off the table and herds Dave out the door.

“Fuck nuggets.”

* * *

“ _Dirk!_ ” Dave hisses at his brother knocking his hand away from his ass yet again. They aren’t even in one of the many stores of the mall right now.

“You ashamed to be around me, Dave?” Dirk replies coyly.

“No. Just don’t do that here. Bro will tear us each a new one if we get caught. And then imagine what D will do.”

“No one is looking at us. No one cares.”

“You don’t know that. You can’t know that. No. Just no. Not out here.”

“Then let’s go in here.” Dirk grabs his hand and drags him into the nearest store.

“A music store? They don’t even sell records here. We haven’t ever bought music on CDs.”

“We aren’t actually going to buy anything. You’re the one who didn’t want to be out in the open.”

“Jesus, Dirk. Keep it in your pants.”

“I’d rather be in yours.”

Dave blushes hard but manages to retort with, “These are already your pants.”

“I know. They look good on you.”

“We are twins. Of course they look as good on me as they do on you.”

“You saying that I look good too?”

“I will hit you if you touch my ass one more time.”

Dirk holds his hands up in surrender. He heads to the back of the store. With a huff Dave follows him. A pair of bright red high-end headphones catch his attention and he goes over to it. As his fingers glide across the slick plastic, another set of fingers slide along his waist.

“Dirk.”

“I’m not touching your ass,” he murmurs as he steps up closer behind Dave.

“Dirk,” he tries again.

Dirk doesn’t respond as he slips under the hem of the black t-shirt. Dave gasps lightly at the contact of skin against skin. Dirk’s hands graze across his abs. One shifts upward and brushes across a nipple causing another intake of breath. Dave closes his eyes but remains tense as his brother gropes his chest.

“So what kind of headphones are those?”

Dave growls at him in frustration but reopens his eyes to focus on the product in his hands. “Beat by Dre Studio. I’ve read about them online. Expensive but good.”

“Bet you could get D to buy them for you.”

“Nah. The ones I got now,” he pauses as Dirk circles his nipple, “are still working.”

“But they are at least five years old.” His other hand dips down to Dave’s waistband.

“Still work. I don’t need every new fancy gadget like you do, you techno freak.”

“Just because I have the latest Iphone-”

“Ipad, laptop, computer, console, robotics kit, issue of every geeky magazine D can find.”

“-doesn’t mean I am a techno freak.”

“No, just means you are good at blowing D.” He finishes the statement with a soft squeak as Dirk simultaneously pinches his nipple and palms the front of his jeans. “Fuck. No. Stop. Next store.” Dave wrenches himself away from Dirk and stalks out of the store. Dirk snickers to himself. When he gets to the entrance be barely catches the familiar blonde hair ducking into a clothing store. Dirk’s slight grin takes on a predatory note as he follows.

He glimpses his twin darting between racks further back in the store holding something. He strolls along, purposefully keeping his pace slow. He even pauses to look at some of the shirts on a shelf. He picks up an orange one, enjoying the softness of the fabric. As an afterthought, he also grabs a bright red one. He follows Dave to the back of the store. He waves off the confused look of the changing room attendant as he passes her to find Dave’s stall on his own. All of the doors were closed and conversation fills the room as people talk over the thin wall, but he notices a matching tennis shoe poking out underneath one. Of course it’s unlocked but only until Dirk steps inside.

Dave is waiting in front of the mirror with his arms crossed and a frown attempting to turn the ends of his mouth down. Dirk casually tosses the shirts off to the side and goes to stand directly in front of him. There is a pause of breath before Dirk closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against Dave’s as he presses him against the mirror. Dave’s hands come up to fist in his shirt. Dirk muffles the resulting moan as he slips a knee between Dave’s legs.

Outside the stall, a bunch of teens call to each other, reminding them that they can’t do too much but that doesn’t stop the twins from letting their kiss shift into an open mouth one with their tongues sliding against each other sensually. Dirk’s hands find themselves under Dave’s shirt again but with the clear intent of taking it off. Dave fights back just subtly enough that Dirk resorts to slipping a hand down into his jeans to grab Dave’s ass. The momentary resistance disappears and so does the shirt. Dirk's matching shirt is subsequently removed. They press their bare chests together with happy thrums in the back of their throats.

When Dirk pulls away, Dave is panting. A wild, glazed look covering his red eyes behind the tinted plastic lenses. His state is reflected on his twin in a more subdued version. Well, somewhat subdued until Dave’s hands go to the top of his jeans and quickly strip him. Dave pushes them down to his ankles, kneeling briefly to help him take his shoes off. Dirk has to bite his knuckles to keep a moan contained when Dave looks up at him from his position with a knowing smirk.

Dave moves away from him and grabs something from a pile of clothes, tossing it at Dirk. As it unfolds in his hands, Dirk recognizes it as pair of jeans but in a style more similar to what Dave wears.

“You said you wanted to be in my pants,” Dave murmurs to Dirk with a teasing seductive tone.

“You bastard.”

Dave just grins in response, rolling his wrist to indicate that Dirk is supposed to put it on. He does with a reluctant sigh. Dave picks up the two shirts that Dirk brought and passes him the red one as soon as Dirk manages to get into the skinny jeans.

“Red? And you try to deny your narcissism.”

“It’s hard to resist seducing yourself.”

"Do you want me to seduce you then?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see you in my color."

"I do look good, don't I?" He turns away from his brother to pose in front of the mirror. Dave comes up behind him and places his hands on his hips, mimicking the way Dirk held him at the music store. He pulls Dirk close to him, grinding into his ass. Dirk lets his head fall back onto his shoulder, concentrating on not moaning out loud. One of Dave's hands moves up to the back of his head and pushes it upright.

"You look fantastic." Dave begins to whisper into his ear, keeping his volume just above a breath. "You look so fucking hot. Just look at yourself, Dave." Dirk grins at the reversal of the name. "I just want to fuck you here against the mirror. Who cares who catches us? Who cares who watches us?" Dirk barely stifles a moan at the idea of someone watching them, of doing it right here, damn the consequences. When Dave's other hand trails down to the front of the tight jeans, Dirk loses control of his voice for a brief second.

"What was that?" someone else asks.

"Time's up." Dave grabs his shirt and pulls it on, stepping out of the changing room quickly. Dirk internally groans as he quickly changes out of the outfit Dave dressed him in and pulls on his usual clothes. He keep the jeans and two shirts in hand as he leaves, again ignoring the completely baffled dressing room attendant. He pays for the three articles of clothing and exits the store to find Dave casually leaning against the rail over the exposed walkway. He smirks when he see the bag in Dirk's hand.

"I get to choose the next store."

"Lead the way, Dirk," Dave agrees as he pushes away from the railing.

Together they walk down the mall until Dirk turns down towards the entrance to one of the department stores. Dave is intrigued by his choice, but keeps commentary to himself. They wander the main aisles of the store until they come across the lingerie section. Dirk grins wickedly at Dave before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the racks.

In a hushed voice as not to alert the woman supervising the section Dirk tells Dave, “Pick out something you’d wear for me.”

“Like they would have my size here.”

“I’m not going to make you try it on, dumbass.”

“Fine.” He turns away from Dirk. “Something to wear for you,” he mumbles to himself. He starts wandering through the racks, reaching out to touch or look at something every once in a while. Dirk keeps an eye out for the sales associate.

Something catches his attention and he makes a beeline for a particular rack. When he pulls it out, he runs his fingers over the sheer fabric of the babydoll with thin straps on the hanger. He touches the delicate lace that cuts straight across the neckline, pausing to play with the bow at the center. He eyes the length and figures that it would hit him just about the hips. He reaches into the rack and pulls out the matching pair of panties, a boy cut pair with layered rows of wider lace, making it look slightly puffy and definitely frilly. As he lines them up in front of him, Dirk peeks over his shoulder.

“Pastel pink?”

Dave nods in approval. He glances over at the changing rooms towards the back.

“Nope. Way too risky. For both being a guy trying this stuff on and for what I would do once you got it on.” He glances at the tags anyway, making a mental note to buy the set online later.

“Fine.” He reluctantly returns it to the rack.

“But I definitely like it, Dave. Who knew you had good taste?”

“Says the guy holding the outfit I picked out in a bag.”

“Hey, I picked the shirt.”

“Whatever. Come on. The lady over there is giving us the stink eye.”

“Right.”

Confidently they step back into the main aisles and finish circling around the store without finding anything else interesting. They reenter the main stretch of the mall, kinda bored and planning their next destination when they hear, “Whoa! The two of you are twins?”

Dirk and Dave glance at each other before turning simultaneously to the girl who called out to them.

“No, we-” “-are totally-” “-unrelated.” The girl titters at the clearly staged routine.

“I come from good stock, while he comes from monkeys.”

“It’s sad, but true. Grew up in the jungle.”

“You two are so cute! Can I get a picture?”

“Sure,” they respond together, getting another spurt of giggles. She passes her phone to one of her friends then bounces over. She stands in between them and smiles at the camera. When her friend gets the phone situated and calls out the countdown to the picture, both Dirk and Dave turn towards their fan and press chaste kisses to her cheek resulting in a squeal of delight. She hugs both of them and scampers away with her friends, giggling non-stop.

“Now my lips are chalky.”

“She was wearing a bit much. Want a milkshake to wash it away?”

“Yes please.”

Their destination of choice is the Steak N Shake located in the mall parking lot in one of the outlying buildings. It isn’t very crowded inside as it was in between usual lunch and dinner times. Dirk and Dave slide into the booths of a small table and start looking over their menus. They order their meals and milkshakes when the bored waiter finally drifts over to them. They talk about random stuff from school or home. Dirk goes over what Hal has just recently learned with the pride and apprehension of a parent letting his child scamper about the world. Access to their wifi signal is accelerating its learning curve. Their food is served just as Dave begins to outline his next comic that he wants to put out.

“You know, the way you layer your stories and nuances under all of your shitty art and misspellings, you might want to run them by D and see if he could turn them into a movie.”

“A movie from jpeg artifact encrusted shitty comics?”

“About two best friends doing fun shit together with their awesome friend. Yeah. I think it would be a hit.”

“I don’t know.”

“Just run the idea by him. The worst that could happen is that he says is no. The best, the two of you become award studded directors in the high echelons of the Hollywood elite.”

“Ew,” Dave sums up his disgust at the idea around a mouthful of burger.

“You don’t have to stay there. In fact, how awesome would it be if you got to that point, with D of course, and then instead of snobby parties with all those people who just don’t care, you throw huge block parties with open invitations.”

“You know you are proposing anarchy, right? Though it would be totally perfect if I did a comic about it and then D turned that into a movie and then we actually did it in real life. Like they would know it was coming and even helped it along but they will still act all hurt and surprised when it all comes together.”

“We warned you, bros. We warned you!”

“Dude. That clichéd phrase needs to be retired. It was on it’s last legs when I first wrote it down and now you are just dragging it out of the community home without a proper wheelchair. Its arthritis-ed knees are dragging along the sidewalk while you proclaim that it’s still alive to everyone and no one is listening. Why are you torturing the poor fella? Why can’t you just let the meme die a quiet subtle death? No one is going to come to its funeral when it is finally laid into the ground. In fact, it was looking forward to the promise of eternal sleep before you yanked it out of bed and started hauling it around in public. Do you have no shame, Dirk? You have no shame, no shame at all.” Dave waves one of the fries accusingly at Dirk’s face.

“So you are going to run it by D?”

“Of course. He’s a sentimental fucker and all but he’ll give me a real deal on whether they will translate to the silver scr-” Dave cuts off mid-word as he feels Dirk’s foot slide up in between his legs, distinctly lacking a shoe. “Dirk.”

“You told me I had no shame so why not take advantage of it.”

“Dirk.”

“Saying my name won’t do anything. Especially not in that tone of voice.”

“Dirk!” Dave’s voice slides up as Dirk’s foot slides forward to brush against his inner thighs, toes pressing against his crotch.

“Oh that was much better. A little bit more of that, please,” Dirk replies in a sultry tone, tilting his glasses down to look at Dave over the top. Dave refrains from saying anything and tries to bury his flushing face in his burger. Dirk simply presses harder, feeling Dave’s erection starting to grow under his probing toes. He picks up his milkshake and takes a sip from the side instead of using the straw. He licks his lips in an exaggerated manner to get the white cream off of his upper lip. He doesn’t catch a drip that runs down his chin and Dave is caught relating that to a much more lewd image. Dirk knows he has won when he can hear the low groan come from across the table. He follows up with an extra hard rub with his foot.

Dave leaps from his seat and heads to the bathroom without another word to his brother. Dirk takes a moment to clean up his face before following him to the back.

It’s not the nicest bathroom in the world but that’s a given since it is in the back of a fast food restaurant. There are two stalls next to the two urinals, one of them has the door nearly closed. Dirk pushes it open and finds Dave leaning against the back wall, jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs and hand wrapped around his cock. Dirk locks the door behind him, undoes his own fly, and pulls his jeans and boxers down in a mirror image of Dave, even leaning up against the opposite wall.

Dave glances down as Dirk starts to stroke himself. He breaks the mirrored-ness of the situation when he drops to his knees and takes Dirk’s cock into his mouth all without stopping his own stroking. The low moan that falls from Dirk’s mouth is the perfect reward. His hands move to the back of Dave’s head, guiding with gentle pushes and tugs.

Dave’s tongue wraps around the crown as his lips press against his shaft. He slides down, taking as much of Dirk’s cock into his mouth as he can fit, coating the entirety with saliva to make the bobbing motion smooth. His cheeks hollow out as he adds suction to the list of sensations that he subjects Dirk to. Dirk tightens his grip a little making Dave both moan and stroke his own dick a little faster. The vibrations from Dave’s mouth resonate around Dirk’s cock making his hips twitch forward. Dave swallows, drawing Dirk farther back into his throat. Dirk gasps at the feeling.

“Fuck, Dave,” Dirk manages to get out. “Fuck, you do that too well. Been working on Bro’s cock, haven’t you? You just love having something in your throat. And you say that I am good at sucking D’s cock. He’d buy you the movie industry because of your mouth and tongue. Jesus fuck!” Dirk exclaims as Dave does a particular trick with his tongue.

Dirk stares down down at his doppelganger, moaning at the sights of his lips wrapped around his cock. He catches movement down below from where Dave is jerking off.

“What if someone comes in here, Dave? And catches you on your knees, sucking your brother off and beating your own cock as well? Did you even make sure that the bathroom was empty before you started touching yourself? They could be in here listening to us. You didn’t even have the stall door locked. What if I hadn’t been the next one in here? Oh my god, fuck!” He clamps his hands on the back of Dave’s head and pulls him down onto his cock as he cums.

When he finally pulls Dave off, a trail of cum slips down his chin like the milkshake had down Dirk’s face back out in the restaurant.

“Come for me, Dave,” Dirk demands in a breathy voice when he notices Dave still working his cock with a quick, jerky pace. With a deep groan, Dave spills out onto the bathroom floor. Dirk pulls him to his feet and drags his tongue up his chin to clean him up before making out with him.

Eventually they put themselves away, wash their hands, and get back out to the restaurant. Their food is cold but the milkshakes are melted to perfection. Now satisfied, Dirk refrains from anymore foot play and lets Dave enjoy his dessert in peace.

They finish their meal and pay for it, leaving a large tip for the mess in the bathroom. They grab their shopping bag and head back out. With the sexual tension released and no pressing errands looming over their head, they decide to head back.

As Dave is driving, Dirk is messing around in the car and discovers a spare pair of Dave’s sunglasses tucked into the console between them. Almost immediately he takes his shirt off and shimmies out of his jeans. Dave steals glances at his nearly naked twin between watching traffic as he drives.

“What are you doing?”

“Like what you see?”

“Yea, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

Dirk pulls out the new clothes from the bag and quickly slipped into them. He runs his hand through his hair several times to get the gel to loosen up. Dave rolls his eyes at him and passes him a comb that was tucked in the side pocket of his door.

“And you don’t think you are vain,” Dirk tells him snidely as he runs the comb through his hair to flatten his spikes into a style that Dave would usually wear.

“I haven’t once denied it. I know I look good.” When he glances over at Dirk again, his twin has slipped the spare aviators on and now looks eerily like Dave would on a normal day. Compounded with the fact that Dave is dressed like Dirk, “This is starting to get weird.”

“I know. I just want to see how Bro will react. “

“You know he’ll just fuck you like he likes to fuck me.”

“Hard and fast and without mercy. I could use a change in pace.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You’ll step in if it gets too bad, won’t you?”

Of course he would but Dirk is pretty much asking for it at this point. “But I wouldn’t want you to step in when Bro really gets going, and right now you are trying to be me.”

“You bastard,” Dirk grins at him. “I guess we’ll see if Bro can tell the difference between us.”

Dave smirks back at him as he pulls into the apartment parking lot. They get out of the car and head inside with Dirk’s clothes tucked into the bag with the remaining orange shirt. They race up the stairs and hit the door to their apartment at the same time, falling through the door laughing and breathing hard. Dirk ducks when an empty can is thrown at him from the couch, Dave catching it before it hits the floor.

“Pipe down, ya brats. Y’all are makin’ me miss what Fluttershy is sayin’. This is some good shit.”

Dave looks down at the can in his hand, noting that it is a crushed Bud Lite. He shows it to Dirk as they slip off their shoes and Dirk just smirks mischievously at him. Together they go sit down on either side of a drunk Bro. Bro blinks at them for a second in confusion before scooping Dirk up into his lap.

“Why ya be teasin’ me durin’ my show, Davey?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
